


Soapy

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Kinktober 2018 [12]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Bottom Frodo, Canon Compliant, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Tender Sex, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: It's a wonderful evening in Bag End. Sam and Frodo take a bath together.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Series: Kinktober 2018 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147469
Kudos: 65
Collections: Kinktober 2018





	Soapy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own LotR or any other works by J.R.R. Tolkien  
> Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Attention: This is a fictional work with fictional characters. I do not recommend having bareback sex in real life. STDs are no fun for anyone involved. Stay responsible! Stay safe

Frodo looked up from his manuscript with a happy sigh. He had just finished a lengthy description of the forests of Lorien. And even though his hand was now cramping he felt proud of himself. Through the slightly opened window came a soft breeze, carrying the sweet smells of many blooming plants. Frodo could hear the distant sounds of Sam working in the gardens. Smiling, he closed the book and stood up. Walking into the large bathroom, Frodo used the switches that activated the intricate plumbing system that provided Bag End with water. He plugged the drain and watched how the bathtub slowly filled with hot water. After he added some bath salts, Frodo walked out of the room, knowing he had quite a few minutes until the tub would be full enough. Frodo went outside, stopping at the front door of Bag End. He leaned against the doorway and watched Sam, who was planting a row of peonies on each side of the pathway leading to the garden door. Frodo waited until Sam has planted the last flower until he called out:

"Sam! That's quite enough for today, don't you think? "

Sam looked up and turned his head to smile at Frodo.

"Just a moment, Frodo. There are some seeds I still have to plant. "

"Come inside, my love. I have prepared a surprise for you. " Frodo said, still smiling.

Sam sighed, but he was still smiling as he put his gardening tools back into their little box and got up. He walked over to Frodo and paused right in front of him. For a short moment, Frodo could not breathe as he was transfixed by Sam's beauty. Sam's skin, tanned from his work outside, was glowing golden in the evening sun. His bright green eyes were sparkling and his golden curls were falling into his face. Sam's beauty was unequaled by anything Frodo had ever seen. Frodo reached out to wipe a smudge of dirt off of his cheek. Sam's grin was radiant as he leaned forward to kiss Frodo tenderly. Frodo smiled into the kiss and grabbed Sam's hand. 

"Come on, Sam. "

Frodo led Sam into the bathroom, now smelling like the lavender bath salts. Sam's eyes brightened as he saw the full bathtub. Apart from his garden, the bathtub was Sam's favorite place in Bag End. 

"What a lovely surprise, indeed. " Sam said.

Frodo chuckled and turned off the water flow. Turning around to face Sam again, Frodo started to unbutton Sam's vest and slipped it off Sam's shoulders, before doing the same to the thin linen shirt underneath. Sam's torso was chubby as all hobbits tended to be, but underneath Frodo could feel the muscles that came from years of hard labor.

"I love you. " Sam blurted out suddenly. 

"I love you too, Sam. " Frodo replied, blushing a little. 

They kissed again before they undressed completely. When they climbed into the bathtub, Sam sighed happily as the hot water helped him relax his strained muscles. For a few minutes, they just lounged in the hot water, legs entangled, and whispered sweet nothings to each other. Then Frodo grabbed a washcloth and some soap and gestured for Sam to turn around. Carefully, he started to wipe the sweat and dirt off of Sam's body. Frodo rubbed the cloth against Sam's skin until it was rosy again and his muscles pliant. Tenderly, he rinsed off Sam's hair multiple times, wiping wet curls away from Sam's eyes. When Frodo was done, Sam took the cloth and the soap from Frodo's hands and returned the favor. Under the soft strokes of Sam's hands, Frodo could feel himself getting hard. He closed his eyes as Sam washed his hair, running rough hands through Frodo's curls. Sam had noticed that Frodo had gotten hard, he always knew, but he wanted to finish washing him first. 

Putting away the cloth and the rest of the soap, Sam cupped Frodo's cheek and pulled him in for a tender kiss. Their kiss was just as tender as the ones before, but this one was filled with the intent of going further. Frodo let himself fall back, so that his back was resting against the edge of the bathtub and Sam, who's dick had become hard as well, was on top of him immediately. Their erections were pressed against each other as they made out. When Frodo reached between them and wrapped a hand around Sam's erection, he groaned surprised. Frodo started to jerk Sam off, running his fingers over the tip exactly how Sam liked it. Panting, they continued to kiss as Sam started to rub Frodo's dick as well.

"Sam, please... Take me! " Frodo gasped into Sam's mouth. 

"H-Here? In the bathtub? " Sam asked.

"Yes. I cannot wait any longer. " Frodo replied. 

"Your wish is my command. " 

Sam's right hand let go of Frodo's dick and it slipped between his spread legs. Easily, Sam found Frodo's hole and rubbed his fingers against it. Frodo whined impatiently, but his whines turned into a moan when Sam slipped a finger into him carefully. It went inside easily as Frodo was still loose from when they made love this morning. Nonetheless, Sam did not want to hurt his Frodo. Tenderly, he fingered Frodo, making sure to rub against his prostate. Frodo moaned and wriggled around, trying to get Sam to speed things up. But Sam was a lot more stubborn than him and could not be persuaded to hurry things along. One finger became two and two became three. And Frodo became more and more impatient and wanton. But Sam knew how to appease him. While he was fingering Frodo with one hand, his other hand played with Frodo's nipples, tweaking and caressing them. Frodo pressed himself against Sam, arching his back. When Sam additionally started to kiss and suck at Frodo's neck, Frodo felt ready to burst. But that was the moment when Sam pulled out his fingers. 

"I'm terribly sorry, Frodo, but I think you're ready now. " Sam said. 

"I've been ready the whole time. " Frodo replied mischievously.

Frodo sat up, pushing Sam away a bit. Sam sat down, letting Frodo do what he wanted. So, Frodo climbed into Sam's lap, water sloshing around them, and slowly sunk down on his cock. They both moaned and Frodo easily took all off Sam's cock. When his asscheeks were resting against Sam's thighs, he stayed still for a moment. Frodo leaned forward and cupped Sam's face to give him a hot kiss. Sam's hands rested on Frodo's hips, grabbing them gently, as Frodo slowly started to move. Sam gasped into Frodo's mouth and they broke apart. They rested their foreheads against each other and gazed into each other's eyes. Frodo slowly rocked his hips, guiding Sam's cock to rub against his sweet spot. 

"I love you, Sam. " Frodo whispered.

"I love you, too. " Sam replied, panting.

Frodo put his arms around Sam's neck as he started to ride Sam properly. He was speeding his movements up, bouncing up and down on top of Sam, but he still kept it tender and sensual. Sam let Frodo take the lead as he caressed his back and pressed open-mouthed kisses against Frodo's neck and collarbone. They moaned simultaneously as their two bodies moved as one. Sam's right hand snuck between their bodies and grabbed Frodo's erection. He started to jerk Frodo off in rhythm with his movements. Frodo let his head fall on Sam's shoulder and rocked his hips against Sam. It didn't take long until the double stimulation caused Frodo to reach his climax. He moaned loudly, cock twitching in Sam's hand, as Frodo came. His whole body tensed up and tightened its grip on Sam's cock, milking him. Added to Frodo's arousing moans, it brought Sam over the edge too. He pushed his hips upwards unconsciously, pressing himself deeper into Frodo, and shot his load inside him. 

Now spent and feeling satisfied, Frodo slumped against Sam, head resting against his shoulder. Sam wrapped his arms around Frodo and they stayed like that, cuddled against each other and whispering sweet nothings, for a little while. After the fog of absolute bliss in their heads cleared up a bit and the water had turned tepid, Frodo untangled himself from Sam. After cleaning each other up a bit, Frodo stood up and climbed out of the tub.

"Come on, Sam. All this exercise has made me hungry. " Frodo said with a wink.

Sam didn't reply immediately as his eyes were glued to Frodo's ass, but when he could tear his eyes away to look at Frodo's face, Sam smiled.

"I could eat," he said sheepishly and climbed out too. 

Frodo handed him a soft towel, but Sam pulled Frodo in for a soft kiss, before he grabbed it. 

"I love you so much, Frodo. " Sam said once more. 

Frodo smiled deeply, cheeks blushing a little bit, and replied:

"I love you too, Sam. More than everything. "

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my most favourite OTPs and I haven't written a story about them until now? What's up with that?  
> Theme: Shower/Bath Sex  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome. Please leave comments and kudos.  
> Prompts are also welcome


End file.
